Yuzuru Uzumaki
Yuzuru Uzumaki (うずまき,ユズル) was a member of Infernal Legion. Background Yuzuru spent all her life in the snowy mountains of the Land of Iron. Due to this, she's very resistant to low temperatures. Her mother and grandfather left Uzushiogakure when the destruction was imminent and they isolated themselves in the mountains without ever revealing their identity. However, Yuzuru's mother fell in love with Jun, a miner who worked in the mine down the mountain, near to a small town. Eventually she got married and Yuzuru was born. Back in Uzushiogakure, Yuzuru’s family was very traditional. They strived to preserve they history and knowledge and jutsus. Because of this, since a young age Yuzuru was trained as Uzushiogakure’s shinobis used to and turned out she was a quick learner and improved fast. When Yuzuru turned ten years old his father died due to an accident at work. The mine collapsed and many workers died that day. Yuzuru was terrible sad but was her mother who suffer most. The woman was so devastated she got depressed and two years later, her body was not prepared to face the plague that hit the town. The misfortune struck again. The disease took the life of her mother and Yuzuru was left alone with his grandfather who was getting older. The people in the town was kind enough to help her when she needed it and soon she got used to take care of her grandfather and that worked for a while. When Yuruzu was fifteen her grandfather passed away of natural causes. She was invited several times to live down the mountain with villagers but she felt she had no longer reasons to stay. She decided she wanted to see the world imagining it was as beautiful as her homeland. Sadly, the world can be very dangerous for a naive girl with decent Fuinjutsu. Yuzuru wandered the world and knew, for the first time, the hostility of the human race. Was then when she showed how dangerous a girl with decent Fuinjutsu can be to the world. Personality As a child, Yuzuru was cheerful and loving. Since she was born and raised in the mountains the only close relationships she ever had were with her family. Sometime she went down to the village where everyone was kind to each other and in this environment she was safe. When she left the mountains at the age of fifteen she realized people weren't as good as she thought they were. She used to be very naive and frequently fall for the tricks of the scammers. Later on she met a man she loved but she was used as a "treasure coffin" by him, even tho he claimed to love her as well. He ended up trying to kill her when she wanted to stop sealing things for him. Because of this she became sullen and distrustful and kept people away in order to protect herself. She particularly distrust people from big cities. Appearance Yuzuru is a pale white slim women with straight red short hair and onyx eyes. She dislikes make up and would never wear it. She has a scar on the right side of her neck made by her ex-boyfriend. She cut her hair when she left home because she couldn't handle the heat outside the mountain otherwise. Yuzuru prefers fresh and light clothing, she wears a grey t-shirt with sleeves rolled up which makes her look tough, light yellow trousers and sandals. She carries scrolls with her in a crossed leather belt. She also keep an emergency seal in her right wrist. Abilities Because of her training, she's an expert in Fūinjutsu. Her chakra control is so good she's able to mold it in thin threads and use to seal all sort of things. As an Uzumaki, she possess large amounts of chakra reserves. She rarely needs to do any hand seal. The fact that she survived dangerous people and situations despite her naiveness is a proof her power. Trivia * More than anything else she wants to believe again in human race. She want to find people she can trust and make selfless friends. * She loves cute animals and hates sunny days and greasy food. * Because of his nature Tenzen is her natural enemy, and he's the last one Yuruzu accepted as a friend. Quotes (To Sakibu about herself) Humans simply want to live or want to die by the side of those they trust. That is all. We are plain and simple creatures. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT